Sentiment familier
by Luciole26
Summary: Secret santa 2016 - Emma médite sur sa future collaboration avec le shérif de Storybrooke (scene missing 1x04/1x05). Quelles en sont les raisons? Vous aurez les réponses dans cet OS spécial Gremma et Swanfire.


Dans le cadre du secret santa 2016, voici cette histoire :).

 **Un grand merci à peterpan2 pour la relecture et la correction !**

Le prompt était : Bleu, trésor, étoile, souvenir et Graham

 **Scene missing - Mon récit d'OUAT se situe entre le 1x04 et le 1x05.**

* * *

 **Sentiment familier**

 _Storybrooke, dans le Maine – 20h30, quelques jours après l'arrivée d'Emma Swan_

« -Je vous rassure, Mr et Mme Fredricksen. Il n'y avait aucun cambrioleur qui rôdait dans votre maison. Il se trouve qu'en allant dans votre grenier, j'ai vu quelques rats se balader, informa un jeune homme brun, barbu et élégamment vêtu d'un uniforme, à présent sous le porche d'entrée.  
-Vous m'en voyez navré, shérif, s'excusa le mari octogénaire.  
-Veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu. Nous ferons appel à un dératiseur demain pour régler ce souci, déclara son épouse quelque peu contrite.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est mon travail d'assurer la sécurité dans la ville et par là même, de vérifier si tout est en ordre. Qu'importe le résultat. Vous avez bien fait de me contacter. Vous ne m'avez en rien importuné.  
-Quelle chance de vous avoir shérif ! le complimenta la vieille dame d'une voix douce.  
-Je vous en prie. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
-À vous de même. Au revoir ! » lancèrent le vieux couple avant de fermer la porte de leur maison pittoresque.

Sur ces mots, le shérif de Storybrooke se retourna et quitta l'allée des Fredricksen. Perdu dans ses pensées et jouant inconsciemment avec son trousseau de clés, il se dirigea sans le savoir au Granny's dinner. Dès qu'il fut en face de l'enseigne, Graham reprit ses esprits.

« -Décidément mon vieux, t'as la tête dans les nuages », songea-t-il affligé.

Il resta un instant immobile puis haussa nonchalamment des épaules. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce moment d'égarement pour prendre un café à emporter et rentrer ? Sur ces réflexions, il rentra dans le restaurant, salua quelques habitués et se dirigea au bar pour commander le café à Ruby Lucas, la petite-fille de la gérante. Non loin de lui, la nouvelle venue et mère biologique d'Henry y était accoudée et récupérait une boisson chaude de la part de Granny. Probablement du chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. C'était apparemment son péché mignon. Ruby l'interrompit dans ses songes et lui remit son gobelet rempli de café. Il la remercia d'un sourire charmant et la paya. Il lui donna même un généreux pourboire. La jeune femme blonde et inconnue prénommée Emma Swan passa derrière lui avec son propre gobelet et quitta les lieux. Elle paraissait méditative. Le tintement de la clochette d'entrée alerta le shérif et ce dernier posa ses yeux verts sur la silhouette énigmatique à l'extérieur. Emma Swan n'était pas une jeune femme comme les autres. Elle avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il l'intriguait, notamment par rapport à Regina. Depuis son arrivée, entre la Mairesse et elle c'était la guerre. Graham en venait à éprouver de l'admiration pour le tempérament et l'esprit d'Emma. De même, il ressentait comme un sentiment familier là-dessus, allez savoir pourquoi. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle aujourd'hui, après son aide dans la recherche du patient dans le coma, il lui avait proposé un poste d'adjoint. Elle avait alors été dubitative, réservée et peu emballée par sa proposition… Mais la chance semblait avoir finalement tourné de son côté puisque quelques heures plus tard, il avait reçu un appel de sa part.

 _« Graham, c'est Emma… Je pense à m'enraciner un peu. Le poste d'adjoint n'est pas pris ? »_

Il avait été ravi et lui avait affirmé que ça lui était complètement égal que Regina soit contrariée à ce sujet. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, en voyant Emma songeuse ce soir, il se demandait si celle-ci comptait changer d'avis. Il voulait se rassurer à ce sujet. Il salua donc Ruby et partit. Emma marchait d'un bon pas dans la rue. Graham se dépêcha de réduire la distance entre eux puis l'interpella :

« -Emma ! »

La concernée se figea et se retourna, surprise.

« -Graham ?… qu'y-a-t-il encore? le questionna-t-elle, amusée par sa manière quelque peu cavalière de l'aborder, pour la seconde fois de la journée.  
-Je… Tout va bien ? Tu m'as paru bien songeuse au Granny's dinner et je me demandais si tu réfléchissais à ma proposition. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne changes pas d'avis… je sais qu'on serait de bons partenaires tous les deux et tu as un talent pour mener l'enquête… »

Un éclat de tristesse passa furtivement dans les yeux d'Emma puis elle lui adressa un simple sourire. Graham en fut déstabilisé.

« -Je n'ai pas changé d'avis…, annonça-t-elle posément tout en triturant son porte-clés en forme d'étoile.  
-D'accord. Eh bien… c'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit-il en se raclant la gorge.  
-Mais effectivement je devais être à mille lieues de là pour ne pas avoir remarqué que tu étais au Granny's, admit-elle malgré tout.  
-Tu es donc bien préoccupée par quelque chose ? » l'interrogea-t-il tout en buvant une gorgée de son café.  
-Mmh. »

Ce fut le seul commentaire qu'elle voulut lui donner. Elle but également un peu de sa boisson et ils se jaugèrent du regard.

« -C'est peut-être trop tôt pour les confessions », fit-il d'un ton malicieux.

Emma ne put qu'être d'accord. Graham frotta sa nuque nerveusement et ce geste lui rappela un souvenir… quelqu'un pour être plus exact.

« Je comptais me balader un peu avant de rentrer. Je n'ai pas vu encore tous les coins de la ville…, commença à dire Emma, troublée.  
-Je serais ravi d'être ton guide dans ce cas, coupa son compagnon avec un honnête sourire.  
-Euh… eh bien, merci…  
-As-tu déjà vu le port ?  
-Non…  
-C'est juste à côté, allons-y ? »

Emma acquiesça et suivit son futur collègue de boulot. Sur le chemin, ils burent tranquillement leur boisson sans dire mot puis le shérif fit le guide touristique.  
Alors que Graham parlait de l'histoire du port de Storybrooke, la jeune femme l'observait discrètement. Elle reconnaissait avoir eu un préjugé sur son compagnon au tout début de leur rencontre. Au premier abord, elle s'était imaginé que celui-ci était quelqu'un de peu fiable, à la solde de Regina et prêt à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour l'éloigner d'Henry. Pourtant, à plusieurs occasions, Graham s'était avéré honnête, observateur et un pisteur avisé dans les milieux forestiers. Appliqué et sérieux, son travail lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Néanmoins, Emma avait préféré être méfiante et distante vis-à-vis de l'homme de main de la Mairesse, mais à force de gentillesse, d'humour, de malice, de perspicacité, elle flancha peu à peu dans ses retranchements et finit par reconnaître la sincérité du shérif. L'homme brun avait bien vu les défauts de Regina et ne le niait pas. Il n'était définitivement pas le toutou de Regina Mills, mais il demeurait un mystère pour Emma. Graham pouvait être déconcertant en plus d'être beau et élégant. Derniers détails qu'elle aurait souhaité ignorer. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était songeuse actuellement, en pensant à leur future collaboration. Elle n'était pas insensible à sa présence et ça la contrariait fortement. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce genre d'émoi depuis si longtemps… cela s'expliquait par plein de choses. Graham éveillait en Emma un fantôme du passé de par sa gentillesse, son air malicieux, sa perspicacité et ces gestes si anodins...

« -Emma ? » lui lança une voix masculine, comme un écho provenant d'un souvenir.

Cette dernière se retrouva propulsée des années en arrière, plus précisément en novembre 2001 à Portland.

 _*Début du flashback*_

 _Une odeur de Barbapapa, de gaufre et de chichi embauma l'air, chargé de bruits assourdissants sur le port de la ville. Âgée de 18 ans, Emma Swan était absorbée par la contemplation de parents tenant la main de leur enfant. Ce dernier avait des étoiles plein les yeux en voyant les différents manèges illuminés de la fête foraine._

 _« -Emma ? »_

 _Une douce étreinte sur son épaule finit par la sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se détourna de cette vision pour porter son attention vers cette voix si chère à son cœur. Emma adressa un sourire penaud à son compagnon._

 _« -Désolée, je rêvassais un peu, admit-elle._  
 _-Je vois ça. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il quelque peu soucieux._  
 _-Tout va bien... C'est cet endroit qui me rend si nostalgique… Tu t'en souviens ?_  
 _-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Un de mes plus beaux moments. C'est bien l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous y sommes aujourd'hui…, avoua-t-il tendrement, son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie._  
 _-Neal…, souffla-t-elle, émue par cet aveu._  
 _\- Ça fait bien 6 mois que nous nous sommes rencontrés… C'était un soir comme celui-ci d'un bleu nuit chargé d'étoiles que je nous ai fait… entrer par effraction ici », lui annonça-t-il en chuchotant la fin de sa phrase d'un ton secret dans le creux de son oreille._

 _Emma rit légèrement à cette remarque._

 _« -Tu ne fais rien à moitié, répondit-elle, amusée._  
 _-Tu en vaux la peine, princesse…_  
 _-Flatteur ! Et toi, tu sais que tu es incroyable ? Si plein de ressources… je t'envie cette aisance, confia-t-elle en se serrant contre lui avec chaleur._  
 _\- Cela a pris du temps, crois-moi. À force d'expérience et d'erreurs, j'ai appris. »_

 _Neal Cassidy se détacha légèrement d'elle et lui enlaça ensuite la taille affectueusement._

 _« -J'aimerai que le temps s'arrête…, murmura sa copine tout en marchant distraitement en compagnie de son compagnon._  
 _-Allons bon, Bonnie… qu'adviendrait-il de notre partenariat ? De nos projets d'aventure ? s'enquit Neal en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air faussement triste._  
 _\- C'est vrai que j'aime notre petite routine et nos voyages sur la route, reconnut-elle en souriant légèrement._  
 _-On a encore plein de choses à découvrir ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un grand geste de la main dans le vent._  
 _-C'est vrai. »_

 _En disant cela, Emma regarda les passants que le couple rencontrait sur le chemin. Neal remarqua que cette dernière était plus réservée que d'habitude._

 _« -Emma… dis-moi… es-tu heureuse ? demanda-t-il, préoccupé._

 _Surprise par cette question, elle écarquilla les yeux et riva ces derniers aux siens._

 _« -Bien sûr, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_  
 _-Je ne sais pas. Tu me parais plus pensive, plus réservée qu'en temps normal. Tu es sûre que ça te fait plaisir qu'on soit revenu ici?_  
 _-Oui, Neal. Je t'assure…, bredouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu._  
 _-J'ai conscience que ça peut te rappeler aussi une période particulièrement triste… d'avant notre rencontre. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail, marmonna-t-il un peu déconfit._  
 _-C'est vrai, mais non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Je vais bien. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? » affirma-t-elle avec franchise._

 _La jeune fille blonde n'était pas du genre à clamer souvent ses sentiments amoureux, mais elle savait que lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui actuellement, permettrait à ce dernier d'être rassuré. Néanmoins, elle était un livre ouvert. Il avait cerné que quelque chose clochait et il avait raison d'une certaine façon, mais elle avait préféré garder cela pour elle._

 _Ce que ne disait pas Emma, c'est que de plus en plus, elle s'imaginait se poser et fonder une famille quelque part avec Neal, mais de peur que ce ne soit pas partagé, elle ne put oser lui en parler. Depuis quelque temps, c'était le secret inavoué et fleur bleue de l'orpheline Emma Swan. Son amoureux prit son visage en coupe et caressa ses joues du pouce._

 _« -Je t'aime aussi, Em'… », déclara-t-il d'un air attentionné avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui cueillir un baiser._

 _Ce dernier ne dura qu'un battement de cœur puis Neal s'écarta avec douceur._

 _« -Que dis-tu de quitter toute cette effervescence? lança-t-il à sa voisine d'un ton malicieux en scrutant brièvement les allers venus autour d'eux._  
 _-Nous sommes là depuis une bonne heure. Nous avons pu faire un tour de manège et manger des douceurs. Honnêtement, nous nous sommes bien promenés sur la fête et je sens la fatigue venir. Rentrons chez nous, répondit-elle._  
 _-Très bien, princesse. Retournons dans notre palace ! »_

 _Il l'embrassa sur le front et après l'avoir enlacée d'un bras autour de sa taille, il la guida vers la sortie du port. Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple se dirigea vers un parking et tout en marchant, Neal essaya de récupérer la clé de leur voiture dans la poche de son jean. En la sortant, un autre petit objet apparut et tomba sur le sol goudronné. Avant même que Neal ne puisse le récupérer, Emma l'intercepta. C'était un porte-clés des plus basiques avec comme accessoire une étoile dorée en volume dessus. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec ce porte-clés jusqu'à maintenant._

 _« -Je ne savais pas que tu avais ceci ? lança-t-elle, d'un air intrigué._  
 _-Il était rattaché à une de mes clés de casier, mais il y a quelque temps, j'ai décidé de l'enlever… J'ai dû oublier que je l'avais laissé dans un de mes jeans, avoua-t-il tout en reprenant la marche à ses côtés._  
 _-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tout ce qui était mignon comme les filles. Serait-ce finalement le secret honteux de Neal Cassidy ? le questionna-t-elle en souriant d'un air amusé._  
 _-Ah ah, très drôle. Non, je l'ai depuis des années. On me l'a donné, informa-t-il alors que sa copine lui remit l'objet._  
 _-Même pas volé ?_  
 _-Eh non… Ce souvenir signifiait quelque chose pour moi. J'aurais pu tomber sur des porte-clés bien différents, mais j'ai eu celui avec une étoile. J'y ai vu un signe… C'est devenu un porte-bonheur d'une certaine façon, admit-il d'un air mélancolique._  
 _\- Un signe de quoi ?_  
 _\- Que rien n'est plus vrai que la réalité. Le bonheur ne peut pas être fondé sur des chimères. Il ne sert à rien de prier la bonne étoile et d'attendre que ça vienne à nous. On doit le chercher et l'attraper par nous-mêmes, déclara-t-il tout en frottant nerveusement sa nuque d'une main._  
 _\- Tu dis ça par rapport à ta famille, n'est-ce pas? »_

 _Neal acquiesça sans rien ajouter._

 _« -On peut dire ça… », murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

 _Emma lui caressa le dos tendrement et son voleur au grand cœur lui adressa un sourire confus._

 _« -Mais je n'en ai plus besoin à présent. J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus penser au passé. De plus, cette vision des choses a changé depuis que je suis avec toi. Tu m'apportes tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité Emma. Tu es un porte-bonheur pour moi. Tu me redonnes l'envie d'y croire. Je n'ai donc plus de raison de garder ce porte-clés._  
 _-Mais… n'était-ce pas quelque chose auquel tu tenais ? lui demanda-t-elle bien qu'attendrie par son aveu._  
 _\- C'est à toi que je tiens._  
 _-Oh, Neal… Tu veux vraiment t'en débarrasser ? s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée._  
 _\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire, confia Neal en arrivant à leur voiture et s'y adossant._  
 _-Pourquoi ne pas le conservait comme un souvenir ? Comme moi je le fais ? »_

 _Sur ces mots, Emma lui prit les clés de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Elle en sortit un carton._

 _« -Après tout, les souvenirs ne sont pas ponctués que de mauvais moments. »_

 _Elle lui montra alors son petit bric-à-brac. Neal Cassidy la regarda avec confusion et surprise._

 _« -Serais-tu en train de me dire qu'au lieu de le jeter, je pourrais mettre cet objet dans ta boîte à trésor ?_  
 _-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait servir à nouveau, éclaira-t-elle avec un franc sourire._  
 _\- Em'… c'est… je suis touché…_  
 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets. Cet objet a une valeur sentimentale pour toi quoique tu en dises et je parle en connaissance de cause. Plus tard, en le revoyant, tu penseras à aujourd'hui et à ce qu'on s'est dit. Tu ne verras plus cet objet comme un souvenir triste et douloureux », décréta sa petite amie en prenant le porte-clés de ses mains pour le ranger précautionneusement dans sa boite à souvenirs._

 _Son partenaire de vie caressa la chevelure blonde de sa bien-aimée tout en la contemplant._

 _« -Tu sais dire les mots qu'il faut. Merci…_  
 _-Il n'y a pas de quoi », annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce._

 _Suite à cet échange, elle alla ranger son carton d'infortune et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur._

 _« -Bienvenue à la maison ! » s'écria cette dernière d'un ton enjoué._

 _Effectivement, leur « chez eux » n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite Volkswagen jaune volé des années 60. Neal Cassidy rit de bon cœur face à la soudaine bonne humeur d'Emma. Il était ému qu'elle souhaite le ménager. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer davantage. Leur couple était optimiste et fort. Il prenait soin l'un de l'autre._

 _« -Bienvenue à toi aussi ! » renchérit-il et les deux amoureux prirent place dans la coccinelle jaune._

 _Confortablement installé et attaché, Neal alluma le moteur de la voiture et quitta le parking pour s'engager sur la route. À ses côtés, sa partenaire de cœur s'accouda d'un bras contre la portière et le contempla avec affection. Impulsivement, sa main libre vint frayer un chemin dans la tignasse brune et rebelle de son amoureux. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers elle et lui adressa un sourire taquin._

 _« -Serais-tu fétichiste, Emma Swan ? lança-t-il avec humour._  
 _-Seulement avec toi », déclara-t-elle avec un sourire secret avant d'enlever sa main._

 _Il lui fit un sourire charmeur puis lui posa cette éternelle question:_

 _« -Où va-t-on ?_  
 _-Ne quittons pas Portland pour ce soir. Après, quel que soit l'endroit où nous nous poserons pour la nuit, ça me va », annonça-t-elle avec réflexion._

 _Cette remarque rendit particulièrement Neal songeur. Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer._

 _« - Ok », lâcha-t-il néanmoins._

 _Sur ces mots, la main du voleur la plus proche d'Emma vint serrer la sienne. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec chaleur._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

Deux semaines plus tard, tout avait fini par basculer… pas de « _maison_ », pas de « _Tallahassee_ », juste une porte ouverte à la prison et une souffrance sans nom…

« -Emma ? » s'exclama une voix proche d'elle, la tirant de ses rêveries.

L'interpellée releva la tête et scruta un Graham soucieux. Non. Il était préférable pour elle de ne pas s'engager sur cette voie. La chute ne pourrait être que plus grande. Elle devait réfréner ces sentiments quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Elle ne pouvait lui faire confiance aussi adorable, sincère et beau soit-il. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient tous deux amis ainsi pas de raison de souffrir à nouveau. De toute manière, elle n'espérait plus grand-chose au niveau de l'amour après Neal mis à part l'envie d'être avec leur fils Henry. Leur seul lien. Sa faiblesse secrète. Sur ces pensées, elle regarda brièvement son trousseau de clés sur lequel était attaché l'ancien accessoire en forme d'étoile du voleur. Le départ de Neal lui avait permis de comprendre ironiquement sa vision des choses sur l'espoir. Rien n'était plus vrai que la réalité, le concret, ce qu'il se passait réellement. Les rêves et l'espoir pouvaient être si vite balayés tout simplement. Henry apparut alors dans son esprit. Ce garçon était si plein d'espoir en comparaison d'elle…

« -Excuse-moi, Graham. Je me sens fatiguée. Je pense rentrer chez Mary-Margaret… Mais je tiens à te remercier pour la visite du port, se justifia Emma quelque peu lasse tout en lui adressant un pauvre sourire.  
-Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, soupçonneux.  
-Oui, mais je dois manquer cruellement de sommeil. Or, il faut que je sois en pleine forme demain matin pour mon premier jour de travail, mentit-elle en ayant l'air convaincante face au shérif de Storybrooke.  
-Très bien. Je te recommande en effet de dormir pour avoir toute l'énergie nécessaire pour affronter la journée de demain. Je n'accepte pas de retard, prévint Graham avec sérieux.  
-Très bien, patron, lança-t-elle en faisant un salut militaire à son acolyte.  
-Tu étais parti à pied ou… ?  
-À pied. Ça fait un peu de sport.  
-Je te raccompagne jusqu'au Granny's, décréta-t-il.  
-Ce n'est pas nécessaire…  
-Je ne me sens pas obligé, rassura-t-il avec un franc sourire.  
-… D'accord… », capitula-t-elle alors.

Ils reprirent la marche dans le sens inverse. En chemin, ils jetèrent leur boisson vide dans une poubelle publique. Quelques minutes plus tard, près du restaurant, les deux futurs partenaires se saluèrent amicalement et prirent des directions différentes.

Tout semblait si calme et ordinaire au demeurant dans cette petite bourgade du Maine. Qui aurait pu penser ce qui attendait Graham et Emma par la suite?

 **FIN**


End file.
